In Gyo Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|In Gyo Jin *'Nombre:' 인교진 / In Gyo Jin *'Anteriormente conocido como:' 도이성 / Do Yi Sung *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura: '''180cm *'Peso: 68kg *'''Signo zodiacal: Virgo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposa (So Yi Hyun) y dos hijas *'Agencia:' KEYEAST Dramas *My Country (jTBC, 2019) *Laughter in Waikiki 2 (jTBC, 2019) Aparición Especial *Feel Good to Die (KBS2, 2018) *That Moment When Time Stops (KBS W, 2018) *After the Rain (KBS2, 2018) *Jugglers (KBS2, 2017) *Girls' Generation 1979 (KBS2, 2017) *Fight For My Way (KBS2, 2017) *Ms. Perfect (KBS2, 2017) *Entourage (tvN, 2016) cameo *Sweet Stranger and Me (KBS2, 2016) cameo *Baek Hee Has Returned (KBS2, 2016) *Cheer Up! (KBS2, 2015) *Make a Woman Cry (MBC, 2015) *Tears of Heaven (MBN, 2014-2015) *Birth of a Beauty (SBS, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) *Guam Heo Jun (MBC, 2013) *Drama Festival (MBC, 2013) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) *The Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) *I Need Romance 2012(tvN, 2012) *Happy Ending (jTBC, 2012) *If Tomorrow Comes (SBS, 2011) *Miss Ajumma (SBS, 2011) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *Aeja's Older Sister, Minja (SBS, 2008) *How Much Love (MBC, 2006) *A Typhoon in that Summer (SBS, 2005) Películas *The Divine Weapon (2008) *휘파람 공주 (2002) Programas de TV * The Return of Superman Junto a su hija de 4 meses. (2016) Premios * 2018 KBS Drama Awards: 'Best Supporting Actor/Actress (Jugglers & Feel Good to Die) * '''2018 SBS Entertainment Awards: '''Best Family junto a So Yi Hyun. * '''2018 Brand of the Year Awards: '''Pareja del Año junto a So Yi Hyun. Curiosidades *'Educación: Universidad de Dankook, Idioma Inglés y Literatura *'Aficiones:' Juegos *'''Debut: '''2000 MBC Talent 29 period bond *En el 2012 se dio a conocer su relación con la actriz Seo Woo; ambos se conocieron durante el rodaje del drama If Tomorrow Comes. *En mayo del 2013 dio por terminada su relación con la actriz Seo Woo debido a su apretada agenda, llegando a un acuerdo mutuo. *El 7 de abril de 2014 confirmó que estaba saliendo con la actriz So Yi Hyun desde hacia un mes. *Ese mismo año se comprometió con la actriz So Yi Hyun. Ambos explicaron el por qué de la rapidez de su compromiso al decir que antes de ser novios ya llevaban años siendo amigos y no querían que aumentara su edad. * El 4 de octubre de 2014 contrajo matrimonio con la actriz So Yi Hyun en la ciudad de Seul. Posteriormente se fueron a Indonesia para disfrutar seis días y cinco noches de su luna de miel. * El 09 de Mayo de 2015, se confirmó que él y su esposa So Yi Hyun, se encontraban esperando la llegada de su primer hija. * El día 4 de diciembre de 2015 su esposa dio a luz a una niña. * A partir del 22 de Abril comenzará a aparecer en el popular programa de variedades de KBS2, “The Return of Superman”. Junto a su esposa So Yi Hyun e hija de tan solo 4 meses de edad. En una nueva modalidad de este programa. Enlaces *Profile (nate) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Do Yi Sung.jpg Do_Yi_Sung2.jpg Do Yi Sung3.jpg Do Yi Sung4.jpg Do Yi Sung5.jpg In Gyo Jin.JPG In Gyo Jin2.JPG In Gyo Jin3.JPG Categoría:KEYEAST Categoría:KActor